


Want You In My Room

by borutosdad



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borutosdad/pseuds/borutosdad
Summary: Trevor returns to find Alucard hasn't been eating. He offers himself up as a meal in more ways than one.





	Want You In My Room

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive never played castlevania so i took some liberties with the vampire lore since i don't know much about the universe beyond what was in the show, thanks to [chaz](http://twitter.com/marshmallowpex) for giving this a once over and telling me it's not terrible
> 
> also sorry im bad at titles

Silence is a funny thing. To some it is a welcome comfort, a break from the din of their daily lives. To others it is an uncomfortable presence, a constant reminder of their isolation and loneliness. Alucard had always thought himself a fan of silence. That is, until he found himself becoming increasingly familiar with it as his days in his father’s castle grew so numerous that he’d stopped keeping count. He was having no trouble finding things to busy himself (there was an entire library to go through, after all), but if he took any breaks at all the quiet would creep up on him again. It was like a predator, stalking him through the labyrinth of the library and maze of castle chambers until it found the perfect moment to pounce and devour him alive.

In an attempt to combat this foe, Alucard threw himself into his work: studying, organizing, even cleaning and repairing parts of the battle-damaged castle. But it seemed all of this was not enough to soothe the beast, its presence was always surrounding him, teeth bared and hungry for blood. Perhaps this was a day where he would give up (which he did from time to time) and let the silence overwhelm him. Let it seep into his very core and drain him of tears until it was satisfied and he was a hollow shell, ready to start the process over again. For now though, he pressed on, this time in his father’s study; he busied himself with sorting through the various books and scientific instruments, dusting as he went. So absorbed was he in his task that he didn’t hear the heavy footsteps as they approached the doorway.

“Well, you look like shit.” 

The gruff voice snapped Alucard out of his trance and he stiffened instinctually, whirling around to see none other than Trevor Belmont standing in the doorway to his father’s study, staring at him with that infuriating smirk of his. His muscles immediately relaxed. It was just Trevor. Everything was fine. 

Wait.

Trevor?

It was him. He was here. How long had he been there? Why hadn’t Alucard heard the sound of those loud boots stalking through the halls? How long had it been since Alucard heard a voice that wasn’t his own? 

An urge to rush across the room and embrace Belmont overcame him. There was no telling how Trevor would react to such a thing, though, so he forced himself to stay put. Surely he visibly strained with the effort, his jaw was tense and his legs were shaking. 

“I could say the same of you,” he retorted instead, attempting to convince Trevor (and himself) that he was fine, that he hadn’t been driving himself mad in this place, constantly sorting and resorting the various books and papers and personal possessions that had been left behind by his parents and Belmont’s ancestors. 

His voice was weak and lacked any sort of conviction, all he managed to do was sound exhausted to even himself.

Of course the charade didn’t work; Belmont’s expression deepened into a frown.

“Alucard, are you alright? You look even more sullen than usual.” 

Trevor was quipping, perhaps in an attempt to cheer him up. Alucard smiled weakly. God, how he missed this. “This is just how I look, Belmont,” he said. He took a step forward and attempted to make a sweeping gesture towards himself, but then his knees gave out from under him.

Trevor closed the distance in a flash, just managing to save Alucard’s head from colliding painfully with the hardwood floor. 

“Will you admit you’re lying now?” he asked, quirking up one eyebrow. 

Their faces were mere inches apart, Trevor’s calloused hand lost somewhere in Alucard’s golden locks, it would’ve been so  _ easy _ to close the distance. To tell Trevor everything he’d been missing without saying anything at all. To run his hands greedily over the other man’s body, relishing the warmth he would feel at the touch. 

He studied the Belmont’s face. There was concern, of course, though he was trying his best to keep a steadfast expression, but there was also an inkling of something in his cheeks. Seeing that little blush made Alucard’s teeth ache. He was so thirsty. Maybe a small taste wouldn’t hur—. He slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish the thought and pushed Trevor away.

“I apologize, I should have been more careful. Is your hand alright?” Alucard asked, his hand still concealing his mouth. He pushed himself into a sitting position to avoid making eye contact.

“Holy shit, you were looking at my blood just now, weren’t you? How long has it been since you've ...eaten?” Belmont asked, completely ignoring the question, as usual.

Alucard sighed and lowered his hand, he supposed there was no point in trying to hide it. “I confess I’m not actually sure,” he said, “I have found it difficult to keep track of time here.”

Trevor’s dubious expression encouraged him to think a little harder about his answer.

“Two months, perhaps longer,” he finally admitted.

“Well, fuck.” Trevor leaned back so he was now sitting on the floor and furrowed his brow.

In all their time together, neither Trevor nor Sypha had ever inquired about how exactly he kept himself fed, but he could tell that in this moment Trevor wanted to ask. Ever the hunter seeking knowledge about his prey.

“I don’t need to quite as often as full blooded vampires,” Alucard explained, “but it seems I have neglected it a bit too long.” 

As the short explanation concluded, Trevor seemed entirely more focused on unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the bare skin of his neck and collarbone underneath. 

Alucard blinked. “What are you doing, Belmont?” 

“Come on, I know you aren’t stupid Alucard. What does it look like I’m doing?”

There was a heavy pause as Alucard considered the situation. He made a habit of never drinking from anyone who wasn’t willing, which made it pretty difficult to ever get his hands on fresh human blood. More often than not, he found himself drinking animal blood, which didn’t taste the same, and certainly wasn’t as satisfying. He wasn’t above drinking from corpses, but the idea was repulsive and he had only ever done it once out of necessity. It was not pleasant. There was also the option of eating human food, but the stuff was unappealing and barely nutritious. But here was Trevor Belmont,  _ vampire hunter _ , willingly baring his throat to him. How could he ever resist that?

“Do you realize what you’re offering?” Alucard asked carefully, giving Trevor a hard stare. 

Trevor sighed and discarded his shirt, probably having decided it would be better to be rid of it lest it get ripped during the process. He grunted a bit as he pushed himself off the floor and offered his hand to Alucard, who took it after a moment’s hesitation. Once the vampire was on his feet, shaky as they were, Trevor led them both to a sitting area in the corner of the room.

“What’s, uh, easiest for you?” Trevor asked, motioning to the furniture, of which there were three pieces: a sizable armchair, a smaller desk chair, and a couch that had an asymmetrical back and one arm.

Alucard nearly laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Trevor Belmont asking a vampire which chair he would prefer feeding from, now that is something he would have to tell Sypha at a later date. “Here,” he said and motioned to the couch. “It will be better for you, in case you feel weak after the fact.”

Trevor snorted at that. “I’ve been through much worse than letting some vampire drink my blood, don’t you worry about me.” Despite his statement, Trevor still made his way over to sit on the couch, his back resting against the arm of it, legs stretched out in front of him. This position forced Alucard to straddle Trevor’s hips, an act he would never admit to thinking about many, many times before. It was more difficult than he anticipated to keep himself still. Trevor was so warm, he wanted to be closer, he wanted that warmth to envelop him, consume him. Trevor Belmont was a predator he would welcome. He released a shaky breath. 

“I should warn you before we begin, some humans have a certain reaction to ...this,” Alucard said and made a gesture indicating the situation they currently found themselves in.

“Hmmm, what sort of reaction?” Trevor hummed and smirked in a way that meant he absolutely knew what sort of reaction Alucard was talking about.

In a flash, Alucard had grabbed a fistful of Trevor’s hair and yanked his head back, exposing his bare neck to the ceiling. “I’m being serious here, Belmont. I want you to be prepared for what may happen,” he hissed, his fangs centimeters away from Trevor’s skin. It took practically all of his self control to keep his mouth from making contact with the exposed throat.

Trevor gasped, his breath coming a bit faster now. His heartbeat had sped up too, Alucard could hear it pulsing through his veins. His muscles strained against force that wasn’t there. He was no doubt fighting himself, being this close to a vampire, let alone letting one feed from him. “I get it, okay? I could get hard while you’re drinking my blood. Now just get on with it before my sense comes back to me,” he said.

“It won’t hurt for long,” Alucard murmured.

Trevor tensed like an animal anticipating an attack. If he continued like this, it was going to be an unpleasant experience for them both. Perhaps some suggestion would do him good. It wasn’t something he did a lot; the idea of taking away a creature’s free will was not appealing to him. In this case, however, it would just be to get Belmont to calm down a little. Nothing nefarious.

“Relax, Belmont, I’ll be gentle,” Alucard whispered into his ear.

The words had an almost immediate effect. Trevor’s whole body relaxed, his heartbeat steadied, and his breathing slowed. There was only one moment of peace before his brow knit in confusion. Then realization colored his features as he gritted his teeth. 

“Did you fucking hypnotize me, you vampire bastard?” Trevor demanded, though some of the force his voice would usually have was gone at the moment. He squirmed a little, freeing his head from Alucard’s grasp. He glared. “That was not part of the deal.”

Alucard shrugged innocently. “I was only trying to help you, but if you want to be a stressed out mess the entire time, be my guest.”

“ _ Thank _ you,” Trevor huffed and resumed his previous position with his head tilted back, staring at the ceiling. 

“Kindly remember to breathe, I don’t need you fainting on me.”

That was all the warning Alucard gave before leaning forward in one quick motion and sinking his fangs into Trevor’s neck. 

The moment the blood hit his tongue, Alucard nearly moaned in delight. Trevor’s blood was delicious; Alucard didn’t know if that was because Belmont blood was particularly good or because it had been far, far too long since he’d had a meal like this. Either way, he sucked up the blood eagerly, pulling Trevor closer in the process. 

He was warm, so warm. But there was something pulling at the edge of his consciousness. Something was wrong: Belmont wasn’t talking, there were no snide comments or insults. With considerable effort, Alucard pulled himself away from Trevor’s neck.

“ _ Breathe _ , Belmont,” he said sharply.

Trevor, who seemed to be in a daze, inhaled suddenly and intensely, as if he’d just been for a deep dive and was breaking through the surface of the water. He coughed for a moment and took a few moments to steady his breathing.

“Perhaps we should stop here,” Alucard sighed, pulling away. A strong hand reached out and grabbed his forearm before he could stand.

“I’m fine, it was my fault so just,” he paused, shaking his head, “Let’s just get it over with, I won’t have you starve just because I was being stupid.”

Alucard scoffed. “I can get blood elsewhere, Belmont, I’m not helpless.”

Trevor choked back a laugh. “Helpless? No. Hopeless? Yes. You  _ collapsed,  _ Alucard. You should consider me a godsend honestly.” He resumed his previous position, throwing his head back, once again exposing his bare neck.

He looked amazing like this, torso exposed, allowing Alucard full view of his toned body, and the blood running down his chest from the already open wound made the entire picture irresistible. Alucard was immediately on him again, fangs piercing flesh without another thought. He lapped Trevor’s blood up greedily, he could already feel it warming up his cold body. His veins felt like they were on fire. His thoughts were only of Trevor, of his blood, of the heat now coursing through him. His hands wandered up and down the man’s body, caressing his muscles, memorizing the feel of him down to the minutest of details, before wandering back up to tangle in his hair again, giving it a firm tug. It was at that moment a soft moan escaped Trevor’s lips, and it just occurred to Alucard that perhaps he should’ve checked if Trevor had been breathing sooner. He paused then, glancing up to see Trevor staring at him, jaw slack. Alucard sat up, licked his lips, and flashed a mischievous grin.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked. 

“Bastard,” Trevor huffed, “Don’t fucking stop now.”

Alucard tapped a finger against his chin. “So demanding,” he commented, “And here I thought you wanted to ‘get this over with’.”

Trevor grabbed the collar of Alucard’s shirt and wrenched him forward so that they were nose to nose. “I know it’s difficult for you, but don’t be an ass. This is a rare opportunity you probably won’t get again, so I suggest we both enjoy it while it lasts.” With that, he yanked Alucard forward again, crushing their lips together.

That was certainly not something Alucard had expected, but he had no complaints either. He met Trevor's lips with equal enthusiasm, opening his mouth to allow Trevor's tongue inside. He felt Belmont’s fingers weave their way into his hair and grasp onto it, giving it an experimental tug, causing Alucard to gasp against Trevor’s mouth.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Trevor panted as he temporarily broke contact. He reached for the buttons on Alucard’s shirt and together they got the garment off at twice the speed it normally would’ve taken. Trevor stared now, eyes raking over Alucard’s chest. His fingers reached out to gently trace the lines of the scar there, causing Alucard to shiver.

The falling episode seemingly forgotten, Alucard disappeared from his position on top of Trevor to quickly yank his own pants off and help Trevor with his. When they were both completely naked, he returned to his previous spot, now hyper aware of Belmont’s arousal pressing against him as he leaned forward, teeth bared. He sank down on Trevor’s neck again and received a pleased sigh in response, along with fingers pulling firmly in his hair. As he drank, Alucard placed one hand behind Trevor’s head and the other wandered down his body until finally grasping at him, thumb pressing into his head. Trevor gasped, muscles tensing as Alucard’s hand continued to slide up and down.

“Jesus fucking shit—” Trevor swore as the pace increased. He was breathing heavily now. Alucard smiled against his skin, licking at the wound now that he’d had a sufficient amount of blood. 

“You’re close?” Alucard asked, amused, before placing a kiss on Trevor’s neck.

“I hate you,” Trevor managed to gasp out. “ _ Fuck _ —!”

His back arched up as he came, swearing all the while, occasionally throwing Alucard’s name into the mix. He then lay limp on the couch, the vampire still straddling him. 

Alucard cleared his throat. “I suppose I should clean up,” he said. He carefully navigated his way off of Trevor before being stopped by that strong hand again. He glanced back at the man still lying there, his eyes filled with a question.

“Do you want me to…?” Trevor asked, making a pointed glance downwards. 

Alucard swallowed. “You don’t have to, Belmont, I can take care of it—” Trevor had pulled him back onto the couch before he could finish the thought.

Somehow, their positions had been reversed and Trevor was now on top of him, taking his length into his mouth. So his tongue could do more than just spit insults. A  _ lot _ more. Alucard had a hard time holding back his pleased moans. 

After he was spent, Trevor surprised him by lying down at his side, fitting himself against the shape of Alucard’s body. 

“Don’t do that again, or you might die next time,” Trevor said after a moment. “I can’t always be there to save your sorry ass.”

Alucard snorted. “I told you, I’m perfectly capable of handling myself.”

“I’m sure you are.” 

There was something sad in Trevor’s voice, but Alucard didn’t have the energy to unpack what it was. There would be time for that later. Right now all he wanted more than anything was to fall asleep like that, tangled in a mass of limbs next to a naked Trevor Belmont and not think about his inevitable return to solitude. 

* * *

Alucard woke up alone. He had expected this, of course, but there was still an ache in his chest. He felt cold despite the blood now inside him. As he stood to gather his clothes, a glint caught his eye. There was something on the table that hadn’t been there last night. He picked it up and examined it. It was a small glass vial filled with a deep red liquid. He spent some time turning the bottle this way and that, watching the liquid dance behind the glass and leave behind a thin film. He would have to ask Trevor (obviously it had to be from Trevor) how he managed such a thing on his own in the middle of the night. Underneath it had been a note, hastily written it seemed; there were ink splotches all over the page and the lettering was hardly legible. It took some moments to parse, but finally Alucard could make out the words:

<strike> _ Alucard _ </strike>

<strike> _ Adrian _ </strike>

_ Alucard, _

_ I apologize for leaving before you woke. Sypha and I had an arranged time to meet which I missed by a large margin. She’s probably out of her mind with worry right now. Maybe she thinks you killed me. I left you a gift, I’m sure you know what’s in it. Hopefully it can hold you over until we get back. Don’t go starving yourself to death. _

_ <strike>Lov</strike> _

<strike> _ Cheers _ </strike>

_ Yours, _

<strike> _ Belmont  _ </strike>

_ Trevor _

“You really are an idiot,” Alucard said to the air. His face felt warm as tears trickled down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly. There was no need for that, he thought, as he reread the hasty scrawl. He held the scrap of paper against his chest, repeating those four words to himself like a prayer. Those four words that meant more to him than anything else.

_ Until we get back. _

_ Until we get back. _

_ Until we get back. _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter [@borutosdads](http://twitter.com/borutosdads)
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
